News stories have traditionally been presented to consumers in a heavily controlled and curated format. Early formats for news presentation included newspapers and magazines. Later formats included broadcast radio and television news. Traditional news sources are typically heavily associated with corporations or well-known persons that gather and present the news stories. In the modem Internet era, many such news sources have fragmented, but core aspects of news gathering and presentation often remain associated with professional journalists gathering and sharing information in a way that is tied to an individual identity. While such practices have been able to support some news structures with valuable analysis, the process for generating stories where select professionals filter information and generate stories is time consuming and introduces significant delay between an event occurring and presentation of information to a news consumer.
Systems and methods described herein relate to automated local story generation, curation, and presentation from received content.